


When I wear a miniskirt...

by Dawnwritesit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, High Heels, Humiliation, Kinky, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Jaehyun has been practicing for a special GG performance medley stage but he can’t quite get around some moves from AOA - Miniskirt; until the day he buys a skirt, stockings, and miserably fits into a pair of high heels.ORJohnny walks in on Jaehyun wearing an attire he never thought would turn him on.





	When I wear a miniskirt...

He’s worried at first, but as minutes pass by, as his hands firmly hold onto the chair, as he throws his legs around, as his hips jerk left to right, back and forth, he starts to feel the weight lift off his chest. It’s just an exceptional rehearsal, Jaehyun thinks. I’m stressed, and when I’m stressed I just need to perform harder. Yes, it is a risky situation, and anyone can come in – but they won’t. No one will see what you’re preparing and how you’re preparing it. Focus. Focus. And exactly as a feeling of relief washes over him, he hears the door of the room burst open.  
He does not dare to turn his head; he isn’t facing the door – oh no, not at all, he doesn’t want to – but he knows he is visible, and that whoever just walked in has seen him dressed as he is, practically bent over. He knows that the person who just bulldozed in saw that he is wearing black stocking, heels to match, and a red miniskirt. Jaehyun’s face is burning with shame and with the disgustingly warm feeling that tells him that he should’ve listened to his gut feeling. His legs start to feel weak; he froze in action and doesn’t feel very stable. But he cannot physically move.  
Instead, the sound of the door slamming shut startles him and he falls, despite desperately trying to hang onto the chair (that almost crashes down, too). Jaehyun takes off his shoes, reaches for his ankles to make sure that they aren’t hurt – they’re fine – and freezes again. It takes him more courage than he thought it would need to turn his head and a part of his bust towards the origin of the sound. No one.  
Jaehyun is confused; someone did come in, he knows it. He heard the door open. As he is trying to put one and one together, and as his stomach is closing in on itself, eating itself from anxiousness and, somehow, confusion, he hears someone cough outside the room. Then a knock.  
“Can I, uh… Can I come in?” the voice says.  
Jaehyun immediately recognizes Johnny’s tone, and sighs. His sigh isn’t exactly of relief, but Jaehyun is thankful that the person who just happened to crash his impromptu rehearsal was one of the people he’s the closest to. Maybe I can try to laugh it off, Jaehyun thinks before mumbling that Johnny can, indeed, come in.  
Johnny opens the door as slowly as he can; he is carrying a shoulder bag and one of his hands is wrapped around a Starbucks cup. As he steps in he glances at Jaehyun: the younger man is fixing the skirt he is wearing, and is trying to find an appropriate – not so awkward – sitting position. Just sit on the chair while you’re at it, Johnny can’t help but think. Or at least that’s the sentence his mind is trying to form. Instead, it’s white noise. Babble at best. The tall man is hoping that his face is as neutral as it can be, that his cheeks aren’t telling on him. He drops his bag against the wall and crashes into the large couch facing Jaehyun. He wishes he could take his eyes off him – and off his legs – but he cannot. He sips on his coffee, staring, feeling like he definitely wants to see the show.  
“So, what’s up” Johnny drops, his throat drying up despite amount of coffee he drank in the minute.  
Jaehyun hasn’t been able to stop NOT looking at Johnny, however. If he had gathered confidence to tell him to get in, and thus to reveal his attire to him, now he was feeling ridiculous. He doesn’t want Johnny to see in his eyes that in any way, shape, or form he enjoys performing like this. He could simply take the stockings off and play off the skirt situation – but he doesn’t to. It makes him feel… Well, he doesn’t know exactly, but it feels right when he is dancing. And even now that he isn’t dancing the outfit isn’t bothering him, Jaehyun realizes. Only Johnny’s opinion and his piercing gaze unsettle him. Jaehyun coughs and uses his hand to cover a nervous smile.  
“I… You don’t have to believe me but, uh, if you need to you can talk about what I’m about to tell you to managers but, uh, anyway… Yeah, I’m preparing some personal schedule…”  
Johnny’s eyebrows raise. But he doesn’t interrupt Jaehyun.  
“It’s a special, uh, special performance stage. GG songs, uh, covers. Song covers. I’m doing choreography for most of them I picked, uh, some... And some are really, hard, to get around you know…”  
Jaehyun’s hands are moving all over the place. He’s so nervous that his palms are profusely sweating and that he feels them soak in his shirt, as his arms are crossed. He has glanced at Johnny once or twice, but not for enough time to decipher what the older man think.  
Johnny roughly swallows one sip of coffee – already the last. He doesn’t even realize that he chugged his drink.  
“Is that… Supposed to be Miniskirt?” Johnny asks, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.  
Jaehyun nods… and finally dares to look at Johnny. He sees that Johnny seems to be lost in thought, and for a second he wonders if Johnny is going to stand up and allow them to forget about everything that he saw.  
“I didn’t mean to walk in on your… rehearsal?” Johnny articulates, his eyes not staring into Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun doesn’t quite understand, but it’s the only way for Johnny to avoid turning the color of Jaehyun’s skirt. He’s about to go all in. “You can go on. I won’t tell. It’ll just be a secret… That we share.”  
As Johnny’s eyes focus back on Jaehyun’s face, Jaehyun closes his eyes and breathes in. He desperately wants to understand what’s going on – but as soon as the thought forms in his mind it is swiped away. He doesn’t know why but he is still feeling terribly nervous. His stomach is jumping up and down in his body, and he isn’t sure he can stand up and be stable.  
However he does, as blood rushes to his face and his ears, and immediately turns his back to Johnny. He doesn’t want to have to look at him – being looked at is already enough. Jaehyun quickly checks out the heels he took off and wonders if he should perform as he would have if Johnny hadn’t just walked in. He decides against it and rather stands on the tip of his toes. It hurts a little, but his mind is starting to feel really numb – as if none of this were real.  
Jaehyun performs the choreography as well as he can but he can feel it: it’s terribly sloppy. Over the weeks he has grown used to performing this part of the performance with heels, and he is starting to wish he could wear them without feeling… Without feeling weird. He couldn’t just ignore that Johnny was there, watching him – even if maybe Johnny could not care about the whole situation. Jaehyun sighs, and is frozen mid-movement by Johnny.  
“I definitely think you, uh, should put the shoes back on. It could help.”  
For a split second Jaehyun wonders if Johnny can read his mind. He shakes the idea out of his head and snaps his neck towards his teammate. The boys have no idea that their faces are of the same hue of red. And Jaehyun definitely doesn’t know that Johnny has been hard for a little while now. Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something but his throat closes on itself. There’s probably nothing to say.  
Jaehyun shyly rushes to get his shoes and puts them back on – all the while carefully avoiding to look at Johnny directly in the eyes. Or to look at him anywhere else. As Jaehyun fixes the posture of his feet inside the shoes he realizes he is staring at Johnny’s thighs. The older man is laying back his arms crossed on his chest, his legs spread – pushing his leg muscles against the thin fabric of his pants. Jaehyun blinks quickly and nibbles on the inside of his lower lip; he cannot let his feelings overflow. He has to get this over with.  
And so, he steps back next to the chair, the sound of the heels echoing in Johnny’s mind and making his cock throb. The sound alone is making him ache for more – something he never would’ve imagine, something he didn’t know was turning him on… Or maybe it was Jaehyun. His legs were looking marvelous, every curve seemed to have been molded by gods… And his ass… Johnny wanted to touch Jaehyun. And that’s why he was discreetly rubbing his cock while watching him – his hand dug in his pocket he was watching Jaehyun move like a beautiful, sexy, smooth feline.  
Jaehyun finishes the choreography and closes his eyes to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He is dripping more than usual. His mind won’t allow him to forget about how good Johnny looks. How strong and powerful he looks. A shiver runs down his spine but he ignores it; too numb. The younger man is also out of breath, his heart pounding against his chest. He isn’t sure if it’s because he gave his best during this rehearsal or if it’s simply because of Johnny’s presence.  
“Keep going.”  
Johnny’s order fills the room. His words cut Jaehyun’s breath; he wonders if he heard right. He nibbles harder onto the inside of his lower lip, in a miserable attempt to control the wave of arousal Johnny’s voice birthed. Adrenaline and testosterone are making him braver, however, and for a little bit he dares to look at the man facing him. He immediately notices Johnny’s smug face, as well as why it’s on; Johnny’s hand is outside of his pocket, and he’s palming through his pants. Jaehyun sees that Johnny is about to pop and it takes him all the self-control in the world to not let his erection loose.  
Except, Jaehyun doesn’t have all the self-control in the world – even if he thinks he does. Seeing Johnny touching himself destabilized him, turning something off (or on) in his brain and the focus he had on dancing and coordinating is lost. And so, Jaehyun trips. Again.  
Hurt or not, he doesn’t feel, or care. He just wants Johnny to own him… while he’s dressed like this. With the weeks he has learned to move around with the skirt and the heels and they’re making him feeling terribly sensual and desirable… especially around Johnny.  
Johnny kind of snaps out of his thirst for Jaehyun to help him sit up; he is scared that he pushed the younger man too far by making him perform again. But again he is so thankful that he did. Jaehyun looked so beautiful… and he could have watched him dance for hours. Johnny makes Jaehyun sit on the chair and he kneels in front of him, to examine his ankles. At first, at least. After making sure that Jaehyun isn’t hurt Johnny is surrendering to his needs once again. Without a word, his gaze piercing through Jaehyun’s eyes – Jaehyun’s entire face and ears are so red and sweaty that Johnny starts to wonder if the younger man will be able to handle anything more.  
Jaehyun’s heels come off. Slowly. Then, smoothly, Johnny’s cups Jaehyun’s feet with his hands. He leaves the right one of his knee and grabs Jaehyun’s left foot with both of his hands. The contact with the silky stockings is making Johnny’s cock painfully throb again.  
“Does this feel okay?” Johnny asks, not taking his eyes off Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun is openly flustered but he manages to nod. It doesn’t feel okay, he thinks; it feels amazing. It feels so intimate, so sensual. Their bodies are charged with an unspeakable amount of desire for each other.  
They spend a little bit of time staring into each other’s eyes; Johnny’s eyes burning with fire, oozing with confidence and lust, while Jaehyun’s are lost in sensations, drown in something that his brain cannot comprehend. Johnny suddenly smirks, and slowly kisses Jaehyun’s right foot he’s massaging. Then he kisses it again, moving up towards Jaehyun’s toes. And he takes one or two clothed and soft toes inside his mouth.  
Johnny starts drooling all over Jaehyun’s toes and both men are losing touch with reality. As Johnny’s drool soaks through the fabric Jaehyun whines and moans; his cock is as hard as ever and the skirt isn’t allowing it to be free. Jaehyun kind of wants Johnny to stop because of how turned on he is. He wants Johnny to drag his filthy tongue all over him, to lift the skirt up and to cover his cock with thick saliva. And so, Jaehyun starts begging. He begs and pretends to fight his feet out of Johnny’s mouth.  
But Johnny knows what Jaehyun needs. And that includes more play time.  
“You’re such a pretty girl…” Johnny slurs, still holding Jaehyun’s foot firmly. “I love seeing your fucking sexy legs and feet in those stockings it’s driving me insane…”  
Jaehyun’s eyes close under the power of Johnny’s words. He moans too, but he doesn’t hear himself. Please, he continues to beg. No more.  
“I bet you love being dressed like that… “ Johnny continues, letting go of Jaehyun’s foot with one hand to reach for his zipper.  
Jaehyun desperately wants to answer Johnny that he loves it, that he craves for Johnny to own him as he’s wearing this outfit, that he wants to be his – girl – but before he can open his mouth he hears Johnny’s zipper open. A second later Johnny’s hands clasps around Jaehyun’s feet again; and they force his feet around his hard cock.  
The moan that escapes from Jaehyun’s mouth almost pushes Johnny to grunt. He loves how soft and sweet Jaehyun sounds. He sounds so shy; but also ready to explode. Hearing Jaehyun whine and moan for him as his feet were wrapped around his cock was intoxicating. And there would be more as long as Jaehyun kept on begging. Johnny goes between looking at Jaehyun’s red whiny face and the younger man’s feet enveloping his throbbing and leaking cock. Johnny also can’t help but notice the bump formed by Jaehyun’s erection in the skirt… He’s feeling thirsty.  
After the surprise of the first touch, Jaehyun manages to be more active in the footjob. He’s feeling hungry, desperate, but also playful. He wants to know what will make Johnny snap. Being more active, was it.  
“You’re a fucking sissy, do you know that it’s what you are?” Johnny spits out, his eyes virtually fucking Jaehyun’s, his hands clenching harder around Jaehyun’s feet. “How long have you been dressing like that for, huh? Ready to be anybody’s bitch?”  
Jaehyun is feeling dizzy.  
“Don’t you enjoy it? I know you do, being dressed like this, SISSY.” Johnny continues, slowly releasing pressure from around Jaehyun’s feet.  
Jaehyun looks up, confused, his eyes soaking up because of how hard he had kept them close. He looks at Johnny who’s standing back up, and the man’s height and stature overwhelms him. He needs Johnny to fuck him. And to keep on humiliating him. He never wanted the taller man to stop talking dirty to him; it made Jaehyun feel dizzy, and naughty. So good but so bad. Johnny was making it so hot to be a bitch. Jaehyun wanted to be his bitch.  
Without a word Johnny passes his hand in his hair. He is staring at Jaehyun as if he was about to swallow him whole. After this short pause Johnny reaches for Jaehyun’s pair of high heels and starts playing with one shoe. He discards the other and exposes the one he kept to Jaehyun.  
“You love those shoes don’t you, sissy?”  
Jaehyun nods feverishly and lets out painful, whiny, little yes’s.  
“I know you do… And I do too…” Johnny continues. And he spits inside the shoe.  
Johnny then looks at Jaehyun, who seems to be eagerly waiting for what Johnny is going to ask him to do next.  
“That’s yours,” the older man says. “Pick it up.”  
Jaehyun’s eyes open wide but he doesn’t think twice. His shaking hand wraps around Johnny’s wrist, and as Johnny is holding the shoe Jaehyun fights to feel his saliva mix with Johnny’s. Johnny is eagerly looking at Jaehyun’s tongue and mouth exploring the shoe, the high heel he was wearing just moments before. Once he is done Jaehyun leans back in the chair, a pool of saliva formed on his tongue.  
“Show me,” Johnny orders after discarding the wet shoe.  
Jaehyun obeys. He pulls his tongue out and shows Johnny how well he picked his spit back up. Johnny smirks.  
“I think you need more,” the man comments, and spits in Jaehyun’s mouth.  
Jaehyun is so hard, so aroused, that choking on Johnny’s spit sounds like heaven. Yes, I want more, he wants to moan out. Please fuck me, his eyes scream. Receptive to Jaehyun’s silent complaints and his not so silent whines, Johnny grabs Jaehyun by the collar of his white shirt and presses his lips against his. In the same movement Johnny forces Jaehyun to stand up and slams him against the wall, as their tongues explore each other’s mouth. Their cocks are brushing against one another, Jaehyun’s still being kept under the skirt. Still thanks to his collar Johnny flips Jaehyun around, forcing the younger man’s belly against the wall.  
Johnny is breathing in Jaehyun’s ear, feeling him through his skirt. He pats and grabs his toned, muscular ass, and whispers:  
“I bet you’re not even wearing underwear, you fucking whore…”  
Jaehyun cannot help but smirk; he feels like he has the upper hand for a second since only he knows what’s under the skirt. This moment of power is cut short by the following of Johnny’s sentence.  
“… or maybe panties…”  
Jaehyun is dying with excitement; he feels as if his cock is about to explode, he is very close to coming untouched. Johnny then slides one hand under Jaehyun’s jaw and flattens his palm and fingers.  
“Spit,” Johnny orders. “And do it properly, it’s in your interest.”  
Jaehyun doesn’t think and he spits on Johnny’s hand. The older man examines his hand and shrugs.  
“I said, properly,” he reacts, before using his wet hand to gently slap Jaehyun. Johnny then places his hand back in position, and Jaehyun spits again. Better.  
With his clean hand Johnny pulls Jaehyun’s skirt up and finally allows Jaehyun’s cock to feel free. The taller man kneels behind Jaehyun.  
“I was right about the panties,” Johnny snarls. “I bet they make you feel like a pretty bitch, don’t they?”  
“It… It looks prettier with… the skirt,” Jaehyun answers, his voice is so feeble and high that it’s making Johnny want to eat him whole.  
“You’re such a fucking pervert,” Johnny groans while sliding the panties to the side.  
Jaehyun is arching his back, quietly begging, sweating, his hard cock dangling in front of him close to the wall. He just wants Johnny to touch him. But Johnny won’t. Johnny is staring at Jaehyun’s ass, spreading it, caressing his thighs and making him go crazy.  
Fuck it, Johnny thinks, and he presses his tongue against Jaehyun’s tight hole. There is no time but Johnny needs to eat Jaehyun’s ass. He craves it. Jaehyun almost flinches as he feels Johnny’s wet tongue against him; his cock is throbbing and actually starting to hurt. He needs Johnny to make him come. So he begs.  
“I want to come, Johnny please touch me… Touch me, fuck me, I want you to…”  
Jaehyun is then surprised by the sensation of Johnny’s finger pushing in; his long digit stretching him slowly and Jaehyun’s almost there, throbbing. His eyes are closed and he feels dizzy, as if he was going to pass out from pleasure.  
As Johnny is carefully fingering Jaehyun his other hand is wrapped around his own throbbing cock; and he won’t hold much longer either. The stockings are still on, the skirt is still on, and it’s killing Johnny. He wants to fuck Jaehyun.  
So Johnny takes his finger out and stands back up, evidently leaving his leaking and throbbing cock. He knows that Jaehyun feels it; he also knows that Jaehyun is going to come as soon as Johnny penetrates him. But Jaehyun had to beg.  
“What are you?” Johnny whimpers, gently jerking his hips towards Jaehyun’s ass.  
Jaehyun is starting to feel flustered again, but only for a moment; his emotions were shut off, all he needed was release.  
“I’m a bitch… I’m your bitch…” Jaehyun whimpers, arching his back a little more, his hand fighting not to reach for his cock.  
“You’re my sissy isn’t that right?” Johnny asks as he wraps a hand around his cock to guide himself in.  
Jaehyun moans to he is Johnny’s sissy, and just as he begs him to make him come Johnny starts easing himself inside Jaehyun. Johnny doesn’t say a word; only moans and grunts escape his mouth as his length fills up Jaehyun. He’s tight, and Johnny loves it. He isn’t going to last long. Once he feels that Jaehyun adjusted to his girth and length Johnny doesn’t think twice and he starts pounding Jaehyun’s ass. His hands are clenched around the younger man’s hips, just at the meeting of the shirt and the skirt.  
Oh God: that is, Jaehyun’s only coherent thought. He didn’t think that Johnny would be going hard on him right away but he had thought wrong. They were both aroused beyond reason. And Jaehyun could feel cum drip out of his cock already. Jaehyun moans out, begs for Johnny to touch his cock, to release him… And Johnny does. The taller man wraps one hand around Jaehyun’s cock and gently strokes him.  
You’re mine, sissy, you’re mine, Johnny whispers as he feels – and hears – Jaehyun come. His orgasm is sharp, and Johnny knows that Jaehyun has been suffering through it for a while. Johnny encourages Jaehyun, with words but also by nibbling and kissing his neck. Johnny can feel Jaehyun’s pulse under his kisses.  
If Johnny is tempted to finish inside Jaehyun, he decides against it. It would be nice to think about his cum leaking out of Jaehyun even moments after they’re done; but it would be for next time. Instead, Johnny pulls out and carefully turns Jaehyun around; then he kisses him and pushes him down on his knees.  
“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Johnny exhales, stroking his cock and staring at Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun’s head is messed up but he agrees. He wants Johnny’s seed. He wants to taste him. He wants to be his. Jaehyun opens his mouth and waits; not for long, the view of Jaehyun’s big sleepy eyes and his eager mouth push Johnny to his orgasm. His cum paints Jaehyun’s face; it partly gets in his hair, in his mouth, and… on his skirt.  
Johnny leans down and starts licking his release from Jaehyun’s face. Oh God, Jaehyun continues to think, meaning that Johnny just keeps on getting hotter and hotter. Once he got most of what he could, Johnny leans closer to Jaehyun’s ear.  
“Your turn now,” Johnny says.  
He is exhausted but he understands. Jaehyun gets on all fours and picks his release back up from the floor, with his mouth. Johnny cannot help but stare, feeling another wave of pleasure hit him. In this moment Jaehyun looks so beautiful… and sexy. With the energy he can gather Johnny sneaks behind the younger man and starts grinding on him, slowly, painfully, making both of their bodies shiver.  
“I want so much more, god, I never want to stop touching you…” Johnny whispers, as if infatuated.  
Jaehyun moves around and faces Johnny. They stare at each other’s face for a little while before Jaehyun seizes Johnny’s lips, violently, passionately, and the taste of their cum mix in their mouths. They’re tugging at each other’s hair and clothes, as if they were ready to go again, simply invigorated by each other’s touch, and kiss.  
Jaehyun is almost riding on Johnny, his skirt menacing to break. Johnny bites Jaehyun’s lip which makes the younger moan.  
“I should’ve walked in on you before today…” Johnny whispers, almost giggling. “If that’s what it takes…”  
Jaehyun starts to blush and holds Johnny tighter. He doesn’t want to say anything but he’s glad Johnny interrupted him too.


End file.
